Have a Nice Swim
by A White Guy
Summary: All Lana wanted was a nice, quiet day at the beach in a brand new bikini. But going out for a swim attracts the attention of a Kingler who has its eyes set on a particularly fleshy prize. Contains butt stuff like spanking and such.


Lana sighed a breath of relief as she put her bag down on the sandy beach. There were no tournaments going on this weekend, and she had no practice, either. Nor did she have anyone wanting to do something. For the first time in a while, Lana had time to herself, and she wisely chose to spend it at the beach.

"Finally," Lana sighed, "I could use a bit of 'me' time."

She sounded more like an old lady than a young girl, but she had been quite busy as of late. Lana took off the big blue pants she ordinarily wore and tossed them just slightly over her beach towel, fully showing off the new bikini she had bought. She was so eager to show it off too, it perfectly hugged her body. It was one of the hottest new trends for beachwear, a bright blue one piece with strings on the back that showed off a slightly pale back in need of a tan, as well as equally creamy (albeit still white) legs. She didn't really notice it when she bought it, but it also stuck to her plump bubble butt, making it stick out like a sore thumb. Fortunately for her, no one had actually been watching her bum wag in the one piece as she ran towards the water, eagerly jumping in and splashing around with the waves.

"Ooh, this feels so nice!" Lana exclaimed.

She let her toes sink into the muddy sand as she walked further into the water, starting her swim out towards the ocean. The long swim was exactly what she needed to de-stress herself. Looking around and realizing that most other swimmers were far away from her, she flipped onto her back and began floating in the water, staring up at the cloudless blue sky, letting the ocean water sway her. She rested her eyes, breathing slowly as the calming sounds of the waves relaxed her.

A Kingler had been traversing along the ocean floor, looking for others like it. Its short little legs dug into the sand with every step, taking little notice of the humans swimming above...except one. It didn't know the girl's name was Lana, but something about her stuck out to it. It knew what that something was...Lana's plump butt just laying there, her bikini wedged in between her butt cheeks from staying in the same spot for so long. The Kingler found itself drawn to the dimples formed between her butt cheeks and her thighs, watching them wink at it every so often.

At least now it had something to do.

It swam in closer towards Lana, its claw reaching out towards Lana's bottom. Closer and closer it got, eagerly seeking out its prize. And just when Lana least expected it, the Kingler had caught the bikini in its claw, ripping the bottom of it off of her butt, pulling the fabric aside.

"What the..." Lana asked.

She had suddenly felt a cool breeze against her butt, but not the good kind. Even of average size, Lana had a plump bottom. But to the Kingler, her ass was huge, nearly twice as wide as itself. And it was jiggling around just waiting to be pinched. The Kingler reached out and snapped its claw on her butt cheek.

"Yowch!" Lana screeched.

Now she knew something was wrong. She reached behind to grab the area where she had been pinched. The Kingler had let go by this point, so Lana had been rubbing the spot on her butt that got pinched, feeling her own smooth skin in her palms. And that's when Lana realizes that half of her swimsuit was missing. She was feeling her own bare bottom!

"H-Hey!" Lana cried out, "Where's my...what happened to..."

The Kingler reached out again, pinching Lana's butt, listening to Lana's muffled cries from above the water. The Kingler consistently pinched her butt, leaving small red marks on the poor girl's bottom. Lana's hands waved around trying to catch whatever was pinching her, but always seemed to miss. Just when one of her hands seemed to close in on it, it swam backwards, narrowly avoiding Lana's frail little fingers.

"What is going on?!" Lana exclaimed.

Lana looked around to see if any other people were having any issues with anything, but the few she could see in eyesight seemed to be enjoying themselves just fine. It was just Lana with the problems. And they were about to continue as the Kingler swam back in towards Lana's butt. It kept its pincers closed this time, however, deciding that it was time for something a little different. The Kingler raised its claw and swung it across Lana's butt cheek, watching it bounce around in the water as it was spanked.

"Hey!" Lana cried "Something's spanking me!"

The Kingler spanked her other ass cheek as well, watching the ripples travel her flesh as it jiggled underwater. Lana kept swinging at her attacker again, but this time the Kingler was smarter about the whole thing and swam around while spanking her. It slammed its claws across her butt cheeks, watching them jiggle again and again. Who would have thought someone of small size like Lana could have such a nice, meaty rump? The Kingler was consistently mesmerized by her jiggly butt, watching how slowly and how long it took for the dimples of her cheeks to stop shaking around. It could almost count the seconds it jiggled before stopping, and not simply because she was underwater; Lana always did have a pleasantly plump butt. Its pincers slammed down across her butt again and again, watching her butt get red in several spots from the spanking.

Unfortunately for her, the Kingler was not the only underwater Pokemon whose attention was captured by it. From a short distance, a Huntail and a Tirtouga both saw a round, gleaming object being bounced around. Not knowing what it was, the pair swam closer to see a fellow Kingler slamming what looked to be a human butt. A girl butt. They both swam closer as they saw Lana's hand trying to swing away the Kingler. Her hand managed to slightly brush it away, though she wasn't able to catch it. Seeing an opening, the Huntail swam in and opened its mouth, sinking its teeth into her bare bum.

"Ow!" Lana screamed, "What is going ON?"

She reached down and this time managed to grab the Huntail's tail. She tried yanking it, but the Huntail had a very tight grip on her butt. The Tirtouga calmly swam closer and it too bit her butt, both Pokemon sucking on Lana's butt flesh. Once Lana felt that, she then tried swinging away at the Tirtouga...until the Kingler swam right back and pinched her butt all over again. As it stands, the Kingler had its claw on her left butt cheek with the Tirtouga biting shortly nearby on the same cheek, while the Huntail had a good chunk of Lana's right butt cheek in its jaws. All three Pokemon had big grins on their faces, all thanks to Lana's plump posterior.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Lana kept crying out.

In desperation, Lana tried swimming back to shore, though it was more of a doggy paddle; the three Pokemon pinching and biting her butt were putting too much weight on her lower half. And even as the current brushed against them while Lana swam back to shore, the three Pokemon held on tightly to Lana's butt. Lana's eyebrows cringed in pain the entire way; having sharp objects piercing her butt flesh was not Lana's ideal beach day. But at last, she had finally reached the shore and started rushing out.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!"

The few people who were near enough to see what was happening had tried so hard to not visibly giggle. But they ended up having to cover their mouths and look away at the sight of Lana's legs kicking up as she ran around with three different Pokemon hanging onto her naked butt. They nearly broke out into fits of laughter as she wagged her hips around, her butt cheeks jiggling and clapping together as, at long last, the Kingler had been thrown off. It took another minute of it to get the Tirtuga loose enough to let go of her butt. The Huntail was still holding firmly onto her soft skin.

"This is NOT supposed to happen!" Lana screamed, "Get OFF me!"

Lana tugged on the Huntail trying desperately to pull it off. It worked after a couple seconds, but she realized once she tossed it aside that she had red marks all over her exposed buttocks, and that a few people nearby were laughing. Blushing, Lana grabbed the nearest towel (she wasn't even sure it was hers) and wrapped it around herself as she stormed off the beach.

The three Pokemon, meanwhile, grinned widely to themselves, having the taste of butt flesh still fresh on their tongues, satisfied with their midday snack as they crept back into the ocean.


End file.
